Natsume's Baths
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Natsume can't bathe himself well. One day, he brings Mikan in his room to bathe him. But what happens when the little bath... is filled with moans and purrs? And when Mikan takes a bath in his Special Star room? Is Natsume gonna take the chance? Is he gonna make her his own? Is he gonna go all the way? AND IS RUKA GONNA LOSE HIS NIGHT JOB! Find out!


Mikan was taking a short walk since she couldn't sleep, but suddenly, a hand caught her mouth and another caught her arm.

"Mmn!" she cried, and a familar voice spoke with dialogue only said by one person.

"Polka. I need a favor. If you don't comply, I'll tell Jinno that you were wandering around after dark." Her eyes widened. "Will you do my favor?" She nodded.

"Alright then. Come on," he said and dragged her away. Once at their destination, Mikan gawked at the clean, huge bathroom.

"Now keep quiet," he instructed and turned the knob. She noticed his naked butt and ALMOST screamed, but Natsume grabbed her lips together, making them burn from his pressure.

"Keep quiet," he scowled, and she nodded.

Once free, she whispered, "Why are you naked?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to take a bath."

"In front of me?"

"WITH you," he corrected, and remembering to keep quiet, she whispered.

"Wh-What?"

"I fell asleep and woke up after dark. I didn't want to wake Ruka up, so I took a walk to decide. I found you walking and improvised. Usually, Ruka washes me. I'm not that good at it." He added, glaring dangerously, "Don't you dare laugh, or I'll kill you in your sleep."

"H-Hai..." she said, knowing he could definitely do that.

"Now then, Polka," he turned to her, "Once the water's hot, YOU'LL be washing me." She gulped. He went out, leaving Mikan to think about what she was to do.

It was either wash Natsume or get punished by Jinno.

Obviously, she's not choosing the latter. If she washed Natsume, it would be a secret. Everything that happened tonight would.

Natsume came back with a few items and set them on the bath's counter.

"You need all that?"

"Yes. Soap and shampoo. Massager. You'll see why I need that later. A duck that's durable. A bucket for my hair. And my iPod's right there," he pointed to the counter beside the bath.

It was true- an iPod 4 sat there, charging.

"Now then," he picked up the iPod, typed something in, and scrolled through something. Then he tapped the screen, and music began to play.

It was 'I Hate Everything About You'. {No, I don't own this song.}

He put his hand under the faucet and nodded in approval. He stepped in and sat down.

"Polka, do my hair first," he instructed and put the massager in the water and held the ducky in prepare. Mikan poured the contents on her hand and rubbed her hands together. She put her hands on his hair and washed his hair. He began squeezing the duck and shaking.

What was wrong with him?

Despite the appearance, Natsume was just trying his best to not go crazy.

He HATED his hair being touched. It felt odd. He hated when hands went through it.

That's why it's always messy- he never combs it. Too uncomfortable. If he tried, he'd end up burning himself or something.

Clutching the ducky and the massager on him were ways to calm him down that Ruka had suggested.

Of course, they hadn't thought about WHERE the massager would go when they had bought it.

Putting it on his back or shoulders only made him more uncomfortable.

Put it on his chest, and he wanted to rip it off.

The face obviously didn't work.

His feet did nothing- too far from his hair.

His legs also did nothing.

It wasn't working, but one day, the massager went underwater and went on Natsume's private.

He relaxed more that time, though he was still quite uncomfortable.

So ever since, the massager would go on his penis.

Odd but it helped.

Ruka would do anything to make Natsume not hit him from reaction, including dealing with the awkwardness of a massager on Natsume's penis, something that people may have called...

A sex toy.

She washed his hair and filled the bucket with water. She rinsed his hair, and Natsume finally let go of the ducky.

Mikan then rubbed the soap over and over again in her hands, getting some smothered on before rubbing Natsume's warm face.

Natsume groaned from displeasure, frowning in disapproval, but Mikan continued.

She refilled the bucket and poured the contents on his face.

He opened his eyes when it had all poured down, and Mikan blushed.

She'd never realized how HOT he looked.

Those piercing red eyes seemed to be the only thing in the world to her until Natsume snapped her back to her senses.

"Oi, Polka Dots, why aren't you washing me?"

She gulped, "O-Oh, right."

Man, what was she thinking?!

She rubbed the soap on her hands again and washed his hot neck, making him moan and her blush, and then his warm back, making him...

Purr.

Yes, you heard me.

It made him PURR.

She blushed more, "Wh-What are you, a cat?"

"Oi, get it over with, Polka Dots."

"Um... right..."

And she washed the rest of his back.

She rubbed more soap on her hands and rubbed his burning chest, blushing at how smooth yet muscular it was.

It was amazing.

Wait, no, no, no, no, what was she thinking?!

She canNOT be falling for the man she's supposed to hate- Natsume Hyuuga!

"Oi, Polka Dots, you're red, want to get in with me?" Natsume smirked.

"Wha-NO! What made you think that?!"

'Oi, is she really this stupid?' Natsume questioned himself, but his smirk returned soon enough.

'Ah well.'

Mikan gulped and finished washing his chest and started on his stomach which felt like his chest, but she stopped...

When he purred again.

She resumed after shaking her head, making him resume purring.

After she finished his stomach, she rinsed his back and front, and he stood.

She blushed at the sudden sight.

She'd never seen a boy's penis, and the first one she was seeing...

Was Natsume's long, big, ten-inch.

That was extremely hard.

She covered her hands in soap again, refusing to look at his thing again, but she had a lump in her throat as her face blushed furiously.

She washed his warm legs thoroughly and smothered soap on her hands again.

Gulping, she washed his butt, and her face steamed.

His butt was hot like his chest, smooth like cotton, and stern.

She just wanted to lick it.

Natsume, unknown to her, was moaning extremely quietly.

He did like Polka, as embarrassing as it was, and having her wash his a** was just...

Mnn...

She then smothered her hands in soap again and washed the daring part- his di**.

She blushed when touching it.

It was so hard, daring, tempting, hot, squeeze-y, oh, it was just perfect.

She drooled unconsciously, and Natsume smirked, chuckling inside.

Mikan gulped and washed it, making Natsume groan inside, but he kept it in.

Barely.

She was RUBBING it.

Usually, Natsume'd do his di**, however weird it felt, but he didn't mind Mikan doing it.

No, not one bit.

In fact, it pleased him.

Natsume's big friend felt dirty though, so Mikan KEPT rubbing it.

For like, twenty minutes...

Before she got spat on.

"... Oi, Natsume... I-I didn't... Why did it just spit at me?"

Natsume about burst out laughing.

SPIT? SPIT?!

"Oi, Polka Dots, it's called CUM. Sperm."

"Eh?" she cocked her head.

... She'll get it later in life...

She covered her hands in more soap and rubbed his BALLS, making him ACTUALLY react.

"Oh! Oh! Ahhh...!"

Da**, that's his sensitive spot!

She rubbed as he moaned in satisfaction. Sure, she was confused as heck about what was going on, but oh well.

And yet, his balls felt dirty, too...

So she ended up washing them for ten minutes before she got 'spat' on again. She resumed washing though for another five minutes before- PSSH! -and then another four minutes before he cummed again and then another three minutes and so on and so on.

In the end, she'd been rubbing and squeezing his balls for 20 minutes before she believed it finally clean.

She wiped her face, but Natsume ordered, "Lick it." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not eating your private's spit!"

"My co** is not a separate thing from me! It doesn't have a mouth! That's not spit; it's cum!"

"Whatev-" she was stopped by his co** in her mouth. "Mmn?" a weak, defenseless voice cried out, tears beginning to bubble up in Mikan's eyes.

But her weak cries only turned Natsume on.

"Lick it or you suck this," he warned.

"Mmn! Mmn!" she shouted, and he took it out. She frantically licked her hands and face, all the cum.

"Lick the cum off me, too." She licked the cum off his penis as instructed.

Oh, she was so scared.

"Good. Thanks for cleaning me," he said, and Mikan looked up just in time to see his co** above her head. She ALMOST screamed, but Natsume pinched her lips together again. "Be quiet, baka."

"B-B-But your, uh, penis- it was above my head.

"Because I'm getting out of the bath."

"Um, can I bathe myself here?" she asked, and Natsume's eyes widened.

Did she really just ask that?

Ohh, this is going to be good...

"Sure, Polka," he sneered.

**Be as defenseless as you can, Polka.**

**So that I can do whatever I want to you.**

**~Natsume~**


End file.
